YuGiOh! and The Wizard of Oz
by SSQMahry45
Summary: Oh no! Yugi and gang have been sucked into the T.V. and now have to play the parts of the Oz characters to escape! SA yxyy warning swearing and slight mentioning body parts in ch2!
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! and The Wizard of Oz

A/n: Hey! As the author of this fanfic, I thank you in advance for reading this. It's my first big story, but I'm not worried about flamers because any flamers given to me will be used to kill Rebecca Hawkins! Nyaaahahaha!!!!! I hate the brat, but don't most of us hate her? Ok, back to what I wanted to talk about. Thank you for reading my drab story! I love my readers!!!

Disclaimer: I may love Yugi, but I don't own him or anyone else! That honor belongs to Kazu-sama. I don't own The Wizard of Oz, either. That belongs to Lyman Frank Baum. Nor do I own McDonald's.

WARNING: This has slight swearing, a slight mention of a yaoi pairing (Y+YY), slight mentioning of body parts, and character bashing.

Chapter One

In which they get sucked into the T.V.

"Hurry! We don't want to be late!" Bakura shouted to Joey, Tristan, and Tea. They were going over to Yugi's house to watch The Wizard of Oz.

"I'm sorry, Bakura! I just can't make them move any faster!" Tea shouted ahead. They had just stopped at McDonald's. Joey had four double cheeseburgers and Tristan had two Big Macs: not to mention the fries, pop, and apple pies. Tea had to push the two boys to get them to move; they were so full!

"This is going to take forever!" Bakura mused aloud to himself as he smacked his head as an anime sweat drop came down his forehead.

When they finally got there, Yugi invited them in as his usual peppy, hyper, chibish self.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" he said as he walked into the kitchen to get the popcorn he had just made.

"Thanks for inviting us!" Tristan stated.

"Yah, Yug'! Danks!" Joey exclaimed."Come ta dink of it, why are we watchin' Da Wizard o' Oz, Yug'?

Why couldn't we watch sumthin like Jaws or sumthin cool like dat?"

"Yeek! Jaws?! Why Jaws? Why that scary movie?!" Tea shrieked.

"I take it you don't like scary movies, do you, Tea?" Bakura asked. "But Jaws was made in the '70's. It wasn't that bad. If they made it now, it would be a lot worse!"

Tea slapped Bakura, and said, "Don't say that! I don't want to think about that!"

"Ow…." Bakura rubbed his cheek.

"Alright, if everyone will be quiet, I can start the movie," Yugi said from sitting in front of the T.V.

"I think Jaws is cool!" Tristan hollered. He and Joey gave each other a high five.

"Guys….." Yugi voiced softly, trying to calm everyone down. Tea slapped Joey and Tristan hard. Oh boy, they were in for it!

"Will you guys stop talking about Jaws!? I'll shut you up no matter what!!!" Tea proclaimed.

"Guys….." Yugi repeated. His voice was lost as everyone began fighting. He watched them for about five minutes; every single second was like bubbles inside a champagne bottle being shaken. Finally, Yugi exploded.

"Will all of you shut the hell up???!!!! I would like to start the damn movie, but you guys are fighting like crazy!!! So shut the hell up if you want to watch the movie!!!!!!" Yugi was so mad, that he gave himself a sore throat.

Then, he calmly stated," Wow… I said all that? Oh my gosh…"

He was kneeling at this point, staring at the ground, but everyone was staring at _him_. The Yugi they knew never swore at all! He wouldn't even swear if he broke something or if he forgot something. Never. Did. He. Swear. Not. Yugi. Nope. Nada. Zip. Non. No. Never. Ever.

Then, they heard a knock at the door. Yugi snapped out of his stare and went to answer the door. It was Kaiba! 'But what's Kaiba doing here?' Yugi thought.

"Rich-boy…" Joey growled.

"I didn't come here for you, mutt. I'm not the dog catcher, you know." Kaiba slyly said with a sneer. Joey growled again.

"I've come to congratulate you, Yugi. Your first ever swears," Kaiba stated.

"That's not something to be congratulated!" Tea barked at Kaiba.

"Hmph! Shut-up, bitch…" Kaiba retorted casually. Mokuba, popping up like the Dark Magician, appeared in front of the T.V.

He exuberantly said, "Hi guys!!!!"

Bakura, who was the only one who realized that he popped up there, said," Hello, Mokuba. How are you?"

"I'm fine! Hey, Yugi, can I put in the movie you guys were gonna watch?" Mokuba asked from across the room.

"Sure. Hey, wait a minute!? Mokuba?!" Yugi was confused.

"Yeah. That's me and my name, so don't wear it out!" Mokuba said kiddingly.

"Mokuba, we are not staying for a movie! You know we have work to do!" Kaiba roared.

"Aww… Yugi, can we stay?" Mokuba asked with huge puppy dog eyes.

Yugi said enthusiastically," Sure! Go ahead and put in The Wizard of Oz, Mokuba!"

"Okay!" Mokuba pushed in the tape. Immediately, as if it were planned, Glinda, The Good Witch of the North, appeared on the screen.

"Huh? This isn't how the movie starts!!!" everyone said simultaneously. Yugi was the only one who said "jinx". Mokuba hid behind the couch at the sudden popping up of the witch.

"Open your hearts, and feel what it's like to be the characters!" Glinda the good witch said. She counted everyone.

"Oh perfect!" Glinda smiled.

"There's just enough people to cover all the main characters! One of you will even be me! Alright! Are we ready? Let's go!" Glinda said, and they all went whirling into a pink spiral into the T.V.

While in the spiral, Glinda popped up in front of Yugi and said," You two need to be separate, otherwise, the story cannot go as planned."

Suddenly, Yami popped up next to Yugi in a body of his own.

"This will only be temporary, just so you can play your parts," Glinda said, seeing the emotional hurt from them being apart.

"Yami…" Yugi whispered.

"Shh, Yugi, it's okay. It's only for a while. I'll see you during the movie, okay?" Yami said gently, giving Yugi a light hug. Yami cupped his hands around Yugi's chin and looked into his eyes.

"I promise things will be okay," Yami reassured him. Yugi nodded slightly and Yami let go of him. Everyone then passed through the other side of the spiral and were sent to their parts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hey, I hope people are reading this! Anyway, it's my second chapter! I'm so excited! And once again, I was serious about the flamers. I hope you guys are enjoying this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own The Wizard of Oz and all of the songs I will be including in my story.

Chapter 2

In which the movie starts and Mokuba laughs.

"What the heck!!!!????" Yugi screamed. "What's with the Dorothy… Oh my goodness!!!!!! I'm Dorothy!!!???!!! I'm a guy!!! How could I play Dorothy?"

Mokuba popped up from behind the couch when he heard Yugi's voice. He looked at the screen and started to laugh. He saw Yugi looking himself over. Mokuba started laughing harder as Yugi said, "Oh my… I'm literally a girl…"

Yugi looked down at himself. He actually _was_ a girl. Mokuba couldn't help but keep laughing as Yugi had to keep his dress down because of the wind.

"Bark, bark!" There was a little black dog at Yugi's feet. Yugi thought, 'I guess it's time to start the movie and go to the farm.'

"C'mon Toto," Yugi stated as he walked towards the farm. The little black dog followed him.

As he was walking, Yugi said, "You know, Toto, you've got to stop going into Ms. Gulch's yard."

Yugi heard a bark from behind him. 'Right now, the movie isn't going according to plan,' Yugi thought. 'I've just been rambling on about how I'm a girl now…'

They finally got to the farm and Yugi looked around for "his" Aunty Em and Uncle Henry. He found them by the chickens. They were gathering up the chicks and putting them with the mother hen.

"Aunty Em! Aunty Em!" Yugi ran up to her. "Aunty Em! I was walking home, and Toto got into Ms. Gulch's yard, and-!"

"Dorothy, please don't bother me!" Aunty Em said. She took an apron full of chicks to a mother hen; Yugi followed.

"But Aunty Em, Toto was getting at Ms. Gulch's cat again, and she mistook Toto for going into her garden! Oh, Aunty Em!"

"Dorothy, please, I'm trying to count!' Aunty Em exclaimed. She walked back to the other chicks. "Maybe you need to walk home a different way, then. But please, right now you need to stay out of the way and find a place where you _won't get into any trouble_!"

Aunty Em started working again. Yugi walked away and stated aloud faintly, "A place where I won't get into any trouble. I wonder if there is such a place, Toto."

A melody floated through the air. Yugi winced as he remembered that this was a musical movie. 'I guess I have to sing,' Yugi thought.

Yugi started when the time was right with-

"Somewhere over the rainbow,

Way up high,

There's a land that I've heard of,

Once in a lullaby.

"Somewhere over the rainbow,

Skies of blue,

And the dreams that you dare to dream

Really do come true.

"Someday I'll wish upon a star, and

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me.

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops;

That's where you'll find me.

"Somewhere over the rainbow,

Blue birds fly.

Birds fly over the rainbow,

Why, then, oh why can't I?"

Yugi looked up to the sound of bird chirps. He smiled, and helped Toto up to a tractor.

"If happy little blue birds fly

Beyond the rainbow,

Why, oh why can't I?"

Yugi hugged Toto. On the other side of the screen, Mokuba is in awe at how well Yugi could sing.

"Dang! And that's originally sung by a girl," Mokuba mused.

Yugi started to walk around the farm. He found three men working on a wagon. He saw three familiar faces.

"This is crap! We shouldn't have to do this!" "Zeke" bellowed.

"Wait a minute… Who's coming over here?" "Hulck" said.

"Yugi?!" Joey (Hulck) asked.

"Oh my goodness, Joey?! Tristan, too! And Bakura! We've been put into the weirdest characters, haven't we?" Yugi conveyed.

"No, just you," Tristan (Zeke) laughed, looking over Yugi; Yugi tried to cover himself.

"Stop staring! I _know_ I look weird!" Yugi snapped.

"Hey, Yugi, you might want to get inside so the story can progress," Bakura stated.

"Yeah, maybe I'll see you guys later," Yugi said and walked inside.

Yugi and Toto sat in the parlor with Aunty Em and Uncle Henry walked in with another familiar face.

"Kaiba?!" Yugi half-shrieked.

"Hmph! Give me the dog, half-pint!" Kaiba commanded.

"That's no way to ask!" Yugi retorted.

"I can take him by law you little pipsqueak!" Kaiba countered.

"We have to let Ms. Gulch take Toto, Dorothy," Uncle Henry stated sadly, taking Toto out of Yugi's arms.

" No! No…" Yugi cried, running to Dorothy's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Hey, hey! It's my second chapter! Yahoo! So what do you think so far? Don't forget to review! Please review nicely because flamers are used against Rebecca!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hey! I'd love to thank everyone who has started to read this drab story! Special thanks out to reviewers:

pequena

Erika The Ninja Jaguar

Adsica

Thank you so much! You're very special. I love reviews. I also like flamers (need I remind everyone they're used to kill Rebecca). Well, enough of my drab! Here's Chapter Three!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

In which Yugi sees Prof. Marvel and goes to Oz.

"Bark, bark!" Toto hopped through the window.

"Oh,Toto! You escaped!" Yugi held the little black dog close.

"He's going to come back for you! Let's get out of here!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi can be kind of stupid sometimes," Mokuba blabbed from the other side of the screen.

Yugi walked to a small wagon-type house and the fifth familiar face appeared.

"Huh? Yugi?!" Tea asked.

"Tea? You're Prof. Marvel?!" Yugi asked stupidly. Well, he was kind of expecting Yami. He hadn't found him yet, so he was getting worried that he'd never find Yami.

"Yeah. Yugi, just turn around. I'll maybe see you soon..." Tea stated.

"Yeah. See ya, Tea," Yugi turned around.

Yugi started walking back, but the twister was coming. He started running back towards the farm when he realized that Toto wasn't with him. He found the little black dog and picked him up. Yugi kept running towards the farm, but he kept being blown backwards.

At the farm, Auntie Em looked frantically, screaming," Dorothy! Dorothy! Dorothy, where are you?"

Unfortunately for Auntie Em, she was forced into the cellar without "Dorothy". He finally arrived at the house and looked through the house. No one was there. He went out back and tried the cellar. Tied down tight. He went back inside and went to Dorothy's room. Suddenly, the window burst open and hit Yugi in the back of the head. He collapsed on the bed.

When Yugi awoke, he looked out the broken window. A cow passed by. Auntie Em waved to him while knitting in a rocking chair. Yugi looked down out the window and saw that they were up in the tornado. Suddenly, Seto appeared riding on Ms. Gulch's bike.

"Kaiba!" Yugi shrieked awkwardly. Then, Seto turned into the Wicked Witch. He looked at Yugi and laughed his signature "Seto laugh". Seto suddenly dissapeared and the house came to an abrupt stop.

Yugi looked around the room. He grabbed his little basket and motioned for Toto to follow. Yugi opened the front door and was met with a world of color.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I'm sorry it's so short! I promise a better Chapter Four!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Hey, hey! I'm finally updating! I'm sorry it's been so long, my faithful readers! But here's my chapter four! I promised you a better chapter four? Well, here goes. Also, I have more reviewers! Yay for reviews! They are:

HikariTopazYamiTopaz

And my good friend,

Trickster91

Thank you both!!! Now, on with the show!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the munchkins. I don't own what they sing, either: though I enjoy their singing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

In which Yugi meets the munchkins and finds someone he thought he lost.

"Oh… My goodness…" Yugi looked around him, stepping out of the house.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," He kept looking around. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice-

"Yugi! Help me! Curse this damn bubble…"

Yugi spun around. He had just heard Yami! But where was he? 'Wait…what does he mean by "bubble"?' Yugi pondered.

"Yugi! Over here! The little pink bubble!" Yami exclaimed. The bubble was getting bigger and bigger. Finally, Yugi noticed him, but he started laughing. Yami finally appeared as the bubble popped.

"Stop laughing. This isn't funny," Yami was pissed off. How the hell was he Glinda anyway?

Yugi just kept laughing at his dark. 'I wish I had a camera!' Yugi laughed to himself. When Yugi heard the munhkins laughing, he stopped.

"Alright, come out and thank him," Yami stated blandly. Munchkins came out of every nook and cranny you could think of.

" Uh… I _guess_ I have to start singing," Yami grumbled.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are

And meet the young _lady_

Who fell from a star.

"She fell from the sky

She fell very far

And Kansas she says is the name of the star."

The munhkins repeated-

"Kansas she says is the name of the star."

Yami went on:

"She brings you good news

Or haven't you heard

When she fell out of Kansas

A miracle occurred."

But Yugi argued with:

"It really was no miracle

What happened was just this!

The wind began to switch

The house, to pitch,

And suddenly the hinges started to unhitch.

Just then, the witch,

To satisfy an itch

Went flying on her broomstick

Thumbing for a hitch."

A munchkin inquired:

"And, oh, what happened then was rich?"

A group of munhkin women rejoined with:

"The house began to pinch

The kitchen took a switch

It landed on the wicked witch

In the middle of a ditch

Which was not a healthy situation for the wicked witch!"

Suddenly, more munchkins joined the women in singing, repeating:

"The house began to pinch

The kitchen took a switch

It landed on the wicked witch

In the middle of a ditch

Which was not a healthy situation for the wicked witch,

Who began to twitch

And was reduced to catch the snitch,

On what was once the evil witch!"

Two munchkins came up to Yugi hoding a bouquet of flowers, and the first one- without the flowers- started with:

"We thank you very sweetly

For doing it so neatly!"

The other simply said:

"You've killed us so completely,

That we thank you, very sweetly!"

And on the last words, they both kneeled and the second boy held out the bouquet of flowers for Yugi. He took them appreciatively.

Yami proclaimed:

"Let the joyous news be spread,

The wicked old witch atlast is dead!"

With this, the munchkins jumped, shouted, cheered and enthused about the death of the wicked witch. After their cheers, they started singing.

"Ding, dong, the witch is dead.

Which old witch? The wicked witch!

Ding, dong the wicked witch is dead!

"Wake up, you sleepy heads!

Rub your eyes, get out of bed!

Wake up, the wicked witch is dead!

"She's gone where the bad ones go

Bee yo, bee you bee yo yo ho!

And open up and sing

And ring the bell down.

"Ding, dong the dairio!

Sing it high!

Sing it low!

Let them know the wicked witch is dead!"

Swiftly, trumpets started piercing through the air as Yugi walked up some small stairs up to an official-looking building. A round man with a green suit and top hat walked out with a man in a magenta robe and white scarf. Another official man was with them. The man in green came up to Yugi and avowed:

"As mayor of the munchkin city,

In the county of the land of Oz.

I welcome you most regally-"

But then the man in the robe cut him off stating:

"But we've got to verify it legally

To see"

Now, the mayor repeated everything he said.

"To see."

"If she"

"If she"

"Is morally, ethically-"

The other official said:

"Spiritually, physically-"

"Positively, absolutely-"

Then, they both said at the same time to the mayor:

"Undeniably, unreliably dead!"

Of course, Yami was over-seeing all of this from underneath a platform on the other side of the square. The corroner walked up to the mayor and other officials and stated professionally:

"As corroner, I must affir

I thouroughly examined her

And she's not only merely dead

She's really most inscerely dead!"

Then, the mayor announced-

" Then this is a day of independence

For all the munchkins and their decendants-"

The man in the magenta robe interrupted-

"If any!"

The mayor continued.

"Yes, let the joyous news be spread,

The wicked old witch at last is dead!"

More cheers erupted from the munchkins. They once again sang.

"Ding, dong, the witch is dead.

Which old witch? The wicked witch!

Ding, dong the wicked witch is dead!

"Wake up, you sleepy heads!

Rub your eyes, get out of bed!

Wake up, the wicked witch is dead!

"She's gone where the bad ones go

Bee yo, bee you bee yo yo ho!

And open up and sing

And ring the bell down

"Ding, dong the dairio!

Sing it high!

Sing it low!

Let them know the wicked witch is dead!"

The munchkin army blocked the munchkin people from reaching Yugi. Three small girls, who looked to be ballerinas, were allowed through the soldiers towards Yugi. All three seemed to be holding scrolls. All three sang in a high, silvery voice-

"We represent the Lullaby League

The Lullaby League

The Lullaby League

And in the name of the Lullaby League-"

The middle girl got on one knee, and all three finished-

"We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land!"

Yugi smiled at the small girls as they walked away. Three guys walked up to Yugi. They sang-

"We represent the Lollipop Guild

The Lollipop Guild

The Lollipop Guild

And in the name of the Lollipop Guild-"

All three got on there knees. The middle munchkin brought out some lollipops from what seemed like out of thin air, and the other two pointed at Yugi saying-

"We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land!"

Yugi took the lollipops, thinking,' I _love _lollipops!' Then, all the munchkins started singing and chanting.

"We welcome you to Munchkin Land!

La la la la la la, la la la, la la la,

La la la la la la la."

The mayor came up to Yugi and said-

"From now on you'll be history!"

The other two officials repeated right after the other-

"You'll be his!"

"You'll be his!"

"You'll be history!"

All three sang-

"And we will call it by your name!"

"You will be a fuss!"

"Be a fuss!"

"Be a fuss!"

"Be a fuss!"

All joined again.

"In the hall of fame!"

Yugi was astonished! The munchkins looked so happy! They started to chant again-

"La la la la la la, la la la, la la la,

La la la la la la la.

"La la la la la la, la la la, la la la,

La la la la la la la.

"La la la la la la, la la la, la la la,

La la la la la la laa-!!"

A boom that sounded like a bomb dropping found itself in the middle of the munchkins. A bright, red-orange cloud of smoke appeared from where the sound had come from.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Gasp Who could it be? Please review! Remember- flamers are used to destroy Rebecca!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Le gasp I'm updating already?! No way!!! Well, anyway. There's a scene in here that explains some gender issues on how Yugi is a girl. Just for everyone's knowledge, I would have told you who was a girl. So far, it has only been Yugi who is a girl. Just for clarification. I know some of my reviewers have said other characters are girls, but I don't mind. So now you know. I'm only cruel to Yugi just because I like him. Nyaa. (sorry about the long a/n!)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Wizard of Oz or Yu-Gi-Oh! Let's face it, I wouldn't be typing this drab story if I did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

In which Seto the Wicked Witch appears and Yami leaves Yugi.

"Alright! Who killed her? Let's get this dumb story over with!" Seto roared.

Yami, trying to be as nasally-sounding as Glinda, sneered," That line isn't in the script!"

"Shut it!" Seto walked up to Yugi.

" I know this movie in and out; I don't have to yell at you. You can thank Mokuba later," Seto put a green finger in Yugi's face as he backed up into Yami. Mokuba was giggling on the other side of the T.V. Yami put his wand in front of Yugi from behind him and pulled him in closer.

Yami half-whispered in Yugi's ear," Yugi, look down at your shoes."

"I already know," Yugi said to him in a trance-like state, still facing forward. Seto made a pretty good wicked witch.

"I'll get those shoes, Yugi! I'll get you!" Seto got down into Yugi's face. Then, he _really _imitated the witch.

"I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog, too!" Seto backed away laughing his "signature laugh." As fast as he had appeared, he disappeared.

"Tell me something, Yami. How come you and Seto are still guys, but I'm a girl? Why?!" Yugi inquired as he watched the munchkins watch the smoke disappear into the air.

"Huh," Yami paused. "As Glinda, that's one thing I don't know."

They both spaced for a couple minutes. The munchkins started to gather around Yugi again. Yami stayed with him this time.

Finally, Yugi stated sadly," I guess you have to leave."

He started walking away, but Yami pulled him back, turned him around, and hugged him: Yugi hugged back.

"I'll see you at the end of the movie, but for now, follow the yellow brick road," Yami let go of him.

Yugi started to cry," I was hoping to see you more. I guess not."

"Oh, Yugi. It'll be okay," Yami took him back in his arms.

He repeated into Yugi's ear," It'll be okay."

"I'll follow the yellow brick road," Yugi said, wiping his tears away, backing away from Yami.

"Correct. Just follow the yellow brick road," Yami disappeared into a pink bubble and floated away. Yugi walked into the middle of the munchkins. He stepped onto the first yellow brick.

"Follow the yellow brick road," he repeated what Yami had said.

Again he repeated," Follow the yellow brick road."

A munchkin man walked up to Yugi as he kept walking and said," Follow the yellow brick road."

Yugi walked a little more and another man walked up to him, saying," Follow the yellow brick road."

Yugi got a lot farther and a munchkin woman walked up to him and exclaimed," Follow the yellow brick road!"

All at once, the munchkins began to sing-

"Follow the yellow brick road

Follow the yellow brick road

Follow-a-follow-a-follow-a-follow-a

Follow the yellow brick road!

"Follow the yellow brick

Follow the yellow brick

Follow the yellow brick road.

"You're off to see the wizard

The wonderful wizard of Oz.

He kindly is a wiz of a wiz

If ever a wiz there was.

"If ever, oh, ever a wiz there was,

The wizard of Oz is one because

Because, because, because, because, because

Because of the wonderful things he does.

"You're off to see the wizard,

The wonderful wizard of Oz!"

Yugi was outside of munchkin land. He waved good-bye as he skipped away from munchkin land. Little did he know, he was going to see some other friends again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Please R&R! And Strawberry Poptarts are good! (I do not own Poptarts.)


	6. Chapter 6

A/n : I've been on a roll lately; my goodness. I'm on a writer's block for chapter eight. Yes, I'm that far ahead, I'm just too lazy to type. I also have finals, but you guys are lucky I don't have to study for my finals because I'm a good student! Yays for you! Alright, let's start this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or The Wizard of Oz.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six

In which Yugi meets the Scarecrow.

Yugi walked on screen. He came upon a four-way in the road. 'I know the movie,' he thought, but stated-

"But follow the yellow brick road? Which way should I go?"

Suddenly, a voice with a New York accent came out of nowhere.

"That way's a very nice way," Yugi looked up to the scarecrow. His arm was pointing down one of the ways he could go.

"Surely, that couldn't be…" Yugi thought aloud.

"I've seen people go that way, too," the voice seemed to float from nowhere appeared again. The scarecrow's other arm was pointed in the other direction, and the he had up before was down at his side.

"Of course, people do go both ways," the scarecrow had his arms crossed, pointing in two different directions.

"Joey?!" Yugi asked, astonished. Joey shook his head twice, then nodded.

"Aw, gawd! If Kaiba sees me like dis, I'll neva here da end of it!" Joey exclaimed.

"Sadly, Joey, he probably will; Kaiba's the wicked witch," Yugi stated with a sigh, not really wanting to tell Joey that he was, in fact, doomed for Seto to see him.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Sadly? Yug'? Wut are ya sayin' dat for? Dat's hilarious!" Joey laughed.

"I guess…" Yugi trailed off. "Now, let's get you down from there."

Yugi walked up behind Joey and pushed up the nail. Joey tumbled to the ground, over the fence, and landed on his bottom with his feet sprawled on the yellow brick road, which made Yugi laugh.

"Man, you're supposed to scream, not laugh!" Joey forced.

"I'm sorry ha ha, but, ah ha ha, that was-" Yugi laughed, not even finishing his sentence.

"Some friend you are… Laughing at me because I have no brain!" Joey disputed.

"Aww, Joey," Yugi stopped laughing. " I wasn't laughing because of that. It's because of what you did," Yugi said apologetically.

"You think I did that on purpose?" Yugi nodded. "To make you laugh?"

He nodded again. "Well, it wasn't! It's cuz I don't have a brain!"

"Sorry…" Yugi hung his head. Joey was right. He was just so used to Joey doing stupid stuff just to make him laugh.

"S'all good, man," Joey smiled. "Can ya help me up?"

"I don't know if I'm strong enough, but I'll try," Yugi said, actually helping him up.

"See? You can!" Joey said as he stood with Yugi's help.

"You're forgetting the song, Joey," Yugi reminded.

"I ain't singin'!" Joey flapped a gloved hand at Yugi.

"Hey! I had to sing 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'! You can sing this!" Yugi retaliated.

"Oh, _fine_!" Joey snided.

"I could while away the hours

Confferin' with the flowers

Consulting with the brain

"And my head, I'd be scratchin'

While my thoughts were busy hatchin'

If I only had a brain.

"I'd unravel every riddle

For any individ'le

In trouble or in pain."

Yugi sang-

"With the thoughts you'd be thinking

You could be another Lincoln

If you only had a brain."

Joey continued-

"Oh I, could tell you why

The ocean's near the shore

I could think of things I've never thought before

And then I'd sit, and think some more.

"I would not be just a nothin'

My head all full of stuffin'

My heart all full of pain.

"I would dance and be merry

Life would be a ding-a-derry

If I only had a brain."

"Ahh!" Joey fell.

"See? I told you, you could sing!" Yugi said, overjoyed as he helped Joey up.

"So, We're gonna go see the Wizard?" Joey questioned.

"Yup! Let's sing some more!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Dis is one I'm gonna pass on! I will _not _skip and sing! Bad enough I already sang!" Joey argued.

"But-" Yugi tried to retaliate.

"_No_! I won't skip. I won't sing. _You_ can!_ I_ won't!" Joey was going to fight this all the way.

"Okay then," Yugi said with a devious grin. "I guess I'll go see the wizard by _myself_!"

As Yugi walked away, Joey realized he needed to go with Yugi if he ever was going to get out of here. He caught up with his friend, linked arms, and started to sing-

"Ohh!"

Yugi joined in and they both sang-

"We're off to see the wizard,

The wonderful wizard of Oz

He kindly is a wiz of a wiz

If ever a wiz there was.

"If ever, oh, ever a wiz there was,

The wizard of Oz is one because

Because, because, because, because, because,

Because of the wonderful things he does.

"We're off to see the wizard

The wonderful wizard of Oz!"

They walked off screen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I hope you like apples, because next chapter…


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: It's been so long! I'm sorry! I'll get right to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the Wizard of Oz.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven

In which apples are thrown and Yugi and Joey meet the Tin man.

Yugi and Joey entered a forest area. Yugi saw some apple trees.

"Oh! Apples!" Yugi said excitedly: the tree smacked his hand. "Ouch!"

"What do you think you're doing?" the tree grumpily said." How would you like it if someone came and picked something off of you?"

"I keep forgetting we're in Oz!" Yugi stated, alarmed, backing away from the tree.

"Yugi, do you really want apples?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded. "I'll show you how to get apples!"

Joey made a face at the tree. The tree got angry, and tried to hit Joey with apples.

"Help yourself," Joey pointed to the apples rolling down the yellow brick road. Yugi followed the up the side of a hill. As he climbed up the hill, he spotted something metal and stood up.

"Joey, come here!" Yugi shouted.

"Huh?" Joey found Yugi by the Tin man.

"It's Bakura…" they both trailed off.

Yugi picked up the oil can and oiled Bakura's mouth.

"Ah, that's a lot better. Thank you…" Bakura said gratefully. "I heard you guys coming, but I couldn't talk."

Bakura kept explaining things as Yugi kept oiling him.

"Is that better, Bakura?" Yugi asked as soon as he was doing oiling his now-tin friend.

"No. Both of you know me to be caring, right? But now… I have no heart…" Bakura said, depressed. He started to sing-

"When a man's an empty kettle,

He should be on his mettle,

And yet I'm torn apart.

"Just because I'm pressumin'

That I could be kinda human

If I only had a heart.

"I'd be tender- I'd be gentle,

And awful sentimental

Regarding Love and Art.

"I'd be friends with the sparrows…

And the boy who shoots the arrows

If I only had a heart.

"Picture me- a balcony,

Above a voice sings low."

A high woman's voice came out of nowhere-

"Wherefore art thou, Romeo?"

Bakura continued-

" I hear a beat…

How sweet.

"Just to register emotion, jealously- devotion

And really feel the part,

"I could stay young and chipper

And I'd lock it with a zipper,

If I only had a heart."

Bakura walked onto the yellow brick road: Yugi and Joey followed.

Yugi asked," Bakura, you know the story: do you wan to come with us to see the wizard?"

"Sure! Let's go!" Bakura cried optimistically.

Suddenly, there was a wicked laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I'm so bad at cliffie endings!!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: This is long; I'm very sorry!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or The Wizard of Oz. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight

In which Seto appears, a script is forgotten, and the story continues somehow.

Seto appeared on top of a shack-like place. Yugi, Joey, and Bakura freaked, but soon realized that it was Seto and looked up towards him.

"So! We meet again Yugi! And what's this? It seems the puppy doesn't have a brain!" Seto exclaimed, laughing again. Yugi and Bakura had to hold Joey back from practically running up the side of the shack and punching him.

"And you! It seems Mr. Nice Guy doesn't have a heart!" Seto sneered. He went back to making fun of Joey.

"So, wanna play ball, mutt?" Seto asked, a fire ball in his hand. He threw it towards Joey, but it went out because a bunch of bubbles surrounded it.

"What?!" was everyone's reply. Yami had appeared! He was holding a script for Glinda in his hands.

He loudly questioned them with," You see this?"

"Do you see this?" he repeated. He set fire to the script and threw it down on the yellow brick road.

"That's not in the script!" Seto nasally informed, trying to sound like Yami when they were in munchkin land.

"Shut. Your. _Trap_, Seto Kaiba!!!" Yami infuriated. Yes, the witch was _supposed_ to make fun of the characters in this scene, but _**no one**_ talked to his friends that way. He had decided that Seto had gone too far.

"I _beg_ your pardon!" Seto jumped off the roof. He walked over to Yami, getting down into his face.

"Repeat that…" Seto snarled.

Just as Yami was about to repeat himself, Yugi forced his way in between them, reached up, put a finger on Yami's lips, and simply stated," Don't even think about it!"

Yami tried to talk to Yugi: he was trying to get out of what he'd gotten himself into. Yugi was not about to let that happen. In a feeble attempt at talking, Yami hummed what he was trying to say.

"Ah, ah, ahh!" Yugi shook his other finger at him. Yami tried puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, please! You know that only works for me!" Yugi chuckled at his dark. Was Yami really this foolish on his own?

"You're not going to fight Kaiba now, are you?" Yugi questioned. Yami nodded as much as Yugi would let him.

"You're sure you're telling the truth?" Yugi really wanted to make sure; Yami was exceptionally good at slipping Yugi little, white lies. Yami nodded again.

"When I let you go, I mean it! A fight breaks out and-!" Yugi stopped himself, and he thought for a moment about what he was about to say.

He finally decided on," I'm not saying what you're punishment is in front of Kaiba, Joey and Bakura. That'd be risking a lot…"

Yugi turned a bright pink: Kaiba, Joey, and Bakura just looked at him funny. What was he talking about? Yami, on the other hand, knew exactly what Yugi was talking about, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Yugi finally let go of Yami he spun around and looked at Seto.

"And _you_!" Yugi shouted.

"There is no provoking him!" Now it was Yugi's turn to be pissed. As Yugi griped at Seto, Yami made faces at him, hiding behind his light.

"Don't think that I don't know what you're doing, Yami," Yugi forced, still facing Seto. Yugi turned around and Yami stopped. He swirled the point of one of his pink pumps on the ground, tracing a yellow brick while looking down at what he was doing. It wouldn't be smart to make eye-contact with Yugi now. Hell hath no fury like a Yugi scorned- or so Yami thought. Yugi walked back up to Yami an put a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you until the end of the movie," Yugi stated hopefully, yet sadly.

"Well, if it wasn't for this jerk-" Yami started to retaliate.

Yugi cut him off," Now, now! Don't stoop to his level and call him names, too!"

"Fine!" Yami went on." If it wasn't for _Seto_..."

He paused, for dramatic effect, for suspense, maybe even for his own devious reasons, but he still paused.

He repeated," If it wasn't for Seto, then I wouldn't have been here!"

He crossed his arms and stared angrily at Seto.

"Well," Yugi started," both of you, just don't fight, please?"

"I won't fight if you don't fight!" Seto snided, locking glances with Yami.

"Apologize," Yami simply stated.

"For what? I'm _supposed_ to be mean!" Seto hollarded. Yami, almost admitting defeat, but wanting no more of this, turned around and poofed away.

"Heh. Wimp!" Seto sneered.

"Huh?" Yugi turned around to see Yami had gone. "Where'd he go?"

Uh-oh... Yugi's eyes began to water.

"He left; he admitted defeat! He couldn't stand up to me!" Seto explained pompously.

"But," Yugi's eyes overflowed. "He didn't... even... say good-_bye_..."

"Who _cares_ if he-" bad move on Seto's part. He was cut off mid-sentence by Yugi with:

"You dumbass!!! _**You**__ made _him leave! I wouldn't even be talking right now! Your freakin' brains will be laying on the yellow brick road!" Yugi had turned heel, yelling at Seto with all his might as hot tears streamed like an overflowed dam down his cheeks. Joey and Bakura's necks were getting tired, it was like watching tenis! Bakura, trying to show he was sympathetic for Yugi, walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Bakura didn't know what hit him; he was lying on his back on the ground and Yugi's hand was in a fist. Yugi had punched Bakura! Apparently, (duh) Yugi did _not_ want to be touched right now. Luckily, Bakura wasn't hurt because the tin was like a suit of armor.

Seto laughed." Have fun with what you just did!"

Seto dissapeared as Yugi was left standing where he was, completely confused. He cocked his head, trying to figure out what Seto had meant. Joey, finally snapping out of a shock, helped poor Bakura stand back up.

"You alright?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Bakura replied.

"Huh?" Yugi turned around to seethe small dent in Bakura's stomach and gasped.

"How did that happen?" Yugi asked, horrifiedly dumbfounded.

"Dude! You _**punched**_ him!" Joey exclaimed.

"Wait... I _**what**_?" Yugi was completely lost. When did he punch Bakura?

"I'm guessing that in a blind, mad fury, you punched me, not wanting to be touched. I put a hand on your shoulder and you reaction was punching me. You were so mad at Seto, I didn't want you lunging at him, but I guess you don't remember punching me. It's okay, though: I forgive you," said Bakura, giving Yugi the much-needed explaination.

"Oh man..." Yugi sighed." Bakura, I'm so sorry."

Poor Yugi, he felt so bad.

"It's okay, Yugi," Bakura reassured. Just as they were going to get ready to start singing and leave, Yami reappeared. Uh-oh...

"**Yami!!!!!**" Yugi glomped him, surrounded by pink frills. Yugi rained kisses on his dark's cheeks.

"Uh... Yugi... Joey and Bakura are staring at you..." Yami whispered softly into Yugi's ear. He iimediately jumped up and back away from Yami, hanging his head. He had just gotten a little overexcited, and BAM! Their secret was exposed. Yami got back up and there was a long silence.

Yugi finally broke the silence with," Joey? Bakura?"

"Yes?" they both posed.

"Don't say anything about what you saw. That's an extremely big secret between Yami and me. You didn't see anything, okay? Do not mention this ever again," Yugi said, still hanging his head. He felt like crying; their big secret... it lay in ruins like Yami's empire. 'I'm such an idiot!' Yugi thought to himself. Yugi was so glad to not hear a reaction- he usually got a reaction to his thoughts. It was a little weird though to hear silence.

" Umm, okay," Joey responded for Bakura and himself.

"Are we going to see the wizard or not?" Yami asked the silent trio of boys before him.

"You're coming with us?" Bakura questioned.

Yami responded," Why not? I'm already here anyway! Let's get going! But first..."

Yami walked over to Yugi and put a hand on his shoulder.

He gently bent down and whispered into his ear," Are you going to be okay? They _are_ your friends after all; you can trust them to keep our secret."

Yami carefully backed away from his little light, but kept his hand on his shoulder.

Yugi lifted his head up to look at Yami and stated softly," I'll be alright."

There was again a silence, but this one was shorter.

Yugi asked," Are we all ready to go?"

Everyone nodded solemly; apparently, they were hoping for someone else to break the silence.

"Now you are dead! Is everyone taking turns at being dead? C'mon! The dancing and singing will cheer us up!" Yugi enthusiastically cried; he seemed to be feeling much better.

"If you say so!" Joey enthused. Yugi's mood seemed to be contagious! (A/n- His happy mood is ALWAYS contagious!!!)

"i'll follow you by floating behind you and you can sing and skip ahead of me," Yami rallied.

"Why aren't you singing? You're _here_ aren't you?" Bakura questioned.

"But rememder, he's not really supposed to be here," Yugi defended his dark.

"Are we gonna sing or not?!" Joey cried.

"Okay!" Yugi and Bakura yelled.

"One, two, three!" Yugi counted off.

"Oh!" the three started. They linked arms, and with Yami behind them, they sang-

"We're off to see the wizard,

The wonderful wizard of Oz

He kindly is a wiz of a wiz

If ever a wiz there was.

"If ever, oh, ever a wiz there was,

The wizard of Oz is one because

Because, because, because, because, because,

Because of the wonderful things he does.

"We're off to see the wizard

The wonderful wizard of Oz!"

They dissapeared with two new characters to their group instead of one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Sorry about the long chappie!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Gomen nasai!!!!!!!!!!! I am soooo sorry! I hope you have been patient with me! I've had a _**horrible**_ case of writer's block these five months! Please forgive me:bows at readers' feet: Here is chapter nine!

Disclaimer: If you haven't read the first eight chapters and haven't seen that I **don't **own Yu-Gi-Oh!, well I suggest you go back and read them because I don't own jack squat! (Besides this story anyway).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine

In which Yugi, Joey, Bakura, _and_ Yami meet the lion.

"Aww man! I'm outta popcorn!" Mokuba had just finished the last handful of the huge bowl that was supposed to be for five teenagers instead of one little boy. He paused the movie and went to go make more popcorn.

''Ey! I can't move,' Joey pondered,' but everyone else has stopped movin' too! So I'm not goin' crazy!'

Only their eyes could move as they just stood there. They wondered what had happened.

Yugi worried inside his head, 'Oh my gosh! I've watched this a lot of times! What if the VHS is messed up! We'll be stuck here forever!"

As Mokuba came back with more popcorn he flopped down on the couch and said to himself," That's much better!"

As he pressed play, he shoved a ginormous handful into his mouth as the movie unpaused itself.

"Geez, what the hell happened?" Yugi looked up at the sky, a shiver running down his spine as he wondered if it was Seto that had frozen them.

"Do you think Mokuba paused the movie?" Bakura wondered as everyone looked up towards the sky. Mokuba giggled as he remembered that he wasn't watching a normal movie; he wasn't used to the actors and actresses reacting to a pause in the movie.

"Oh my gosh!" Yugi cried. Yugi began to pace, becoming extremely worried about what Mokuba thought about him and Yami being together. He began babbling his worries out loud claiming Mokuba was "too young" and he "shouldn't have heard that." He spoke fast as his friends watched him dumbfounded; they only caught bits and pieces of his worry rant.

"Yugi?" Yami finally decided to try to stop Yugi's worrying. Yugi didn't hear him as he kept on about how "Mokuba would tell Kaiba" and "Kaiba would tell the world!"

"Yugi?" Yami tried to ask again; he, too, began to worry. His light was taking this a bit over the top. To stop the rest of his worry rant, Yami placed a hand over Yugi's mouth mid-sentence. Yugi glared cross-eyed down at Yami's hand on his mouth. He tried to struggle away, but Yami got a firm grip on Yugi's shoulder and wouldn't let go.

"Shh!" Yami hushed him firmly. "I'm sure Mokuba won't tell. You know as well as I do that Mokuba is good with secrets. So, shh!"

Joey backed Yami up." Yeah; Mokuba ain't like 'is jerk-faced brotha!"

Yugi sighed as Yami let his hand slide off Yugi's mouth, and slide back to his side. Yami kept his other hand on Yugi's shoulder.

'Joey just doesn't understand! But Yami knows how I feel, so he should- Arrg!' Yugi fought within himself. They both had a good point. He was secretly mad with himself about the last scene; he despised that three people now knew Yami's and his secret because of his inability to control himself. He decided that they were right; Mokuba was a good kid! He'd keep a secret! Yugi smiled as he pulled away from Yami, saying nothing and continuing to walk down the yellow-brick road, leaving Yami, Bakura, and Joey to follow or not. Suddenly, Toto ran ahead of everyone, barking and snarling.

"Toto!" Yugi screamed after the little black dog that was now a speck in the distance.

"Yugi!" the others cried, running after Yugi who tried to keep his eyes on the little speck. The little speck became bigger as Yugi caught up to Toto and picked him up.

'Don't run away like that again, Toto!" Yugi scolded, out of breath and clutching the little, black, panting dog close. Yami, Joey and Bakura caught up to them, breathless. Bakura was the first one to realize where they were.

"It's dark here…" Bakura trailed off, looking around. Yugi, out of pure instinct, walked towards Yami as he looked around. He knew his was doing this, but just continued to move towards Yami. Yugi knew that Yami knew he was scared when he did this; this particular idea pissed Yugi off, making himself think he was weak for always relying on Yami. As Yugi looked around, he'd rather be closer to Yami anyway; these pats of the woods were spooky.

"I think we're going to be seeing the lion soon," Yugi quivered as he stood next to Yami, only feeling slightly safer.

"Do you think we'll see tigers, too?" Bakura asked, his metal suit starting to make clattering noises.

"Oh, you know we only see the cowardly lion!' Joey quipped.

"Strange things have been happening since we started playing the characters," Yami returned to Joey.

"Yeah. You even burned Glinda's script!" Yugi retorted for Joey. "Bounds of things could go wrong now!"

"Rawr!" the four standing on the yellow-brick road heard.

"I think that was a lion!" Yugi half-cried, half-whispered.

"But it could've been a tiger!" Bakura countered.

"Okay! I'm convinced there's something going on around here! What if it was bear?" Joey finally said, coming to his senses.

"Lions!" Yugi cried.

"And tigers!" Bakura continued.

"And bears!" Joey stated the last animal.

"Oh my!" Yugi squealed like the girl he was turned into. Yami stood back, stifling his chuckles at the three before him. If they weren't in such a worried panic, they would have seen the lion up ahead, hidden behind a tree. If they saw who it was, they would have been laughing, too. The three characters who were originally supposed to be on the yellow-brick road linked arms and started to chant "Lions and tigers and bears; oh my!" as they walked faster and faster towards their impending doom.

Instantly, the lion jumped out from behind a tree, growling and effectively scaring Yugi, Bakura, and Joey.

"Ahh!" they screamed as the lion started to chase them around in a circle. Toto ran up to the lion and barked in his face. The lion, in return, went to swipe at Toto and got slapped for his actions; Yugi had slapped the lion on the paw.

"Pick on someone your own size!: Yugi, realizing what he had just said, backed away from the lion, thinking that the lion could turn on him now instead, As he backed away., he noticed something about the lion.

"Tristan?" Yugi looked down at the lion's face. Yugi's face immediately changed from scared to happy then at last to mocking. Joey and Bakura turned their heads when they heard Tristan's name. All three of them began to laugh. Yami, who walked towards the four friends, unleashed his stifled chuckles to a small laugh.

"Who's the weirdest character now?" Yugi muffled out in between fits of laughter. Tristan got up off all fours and grabbed his tail and started to wring it in his hands.

"Shut-up…" Tristan mumbled, staring at the ground. They stopped laughing after a few more moments. Finally looking at his friends more closely, he noticed Yami standing there.

"And why in the world are you here?" Tristan inquired, looking at Yami up and down, Yami's pink dress waving slightly from a breeze. Yami just stood there: shoulders back, up straight, and in all his pink glory.

"I decided to meet up with my friends; is that okay with you, or do you want me to leave and not help you on the rest of your journey?" Yami threw back at Tristan.

Yugi immediately rebounded for Tristan," No, please stay!"

Yami chuckled, knowing his light loved having him there. Joey went over and punched Tristan in the arm.

"Ha! The lion… and I thought I had it bad!" Joey winked; Tristan lunged at Joey.

"Shut-up, man! Take it back!" Tristan struggled with Joey. When they started to throw haymakers, Bakura got the guts to speak up.

"Knock it off you guys! Do you want to get out of Oz or not?" the normally quiet and sweet Brit proclaimed. Joey and Tristan immediately turned away from each other and began to trace the bricks with their feet. Yugi looked at Bakura with wide eyes, while Yami just looked puzzled. Bakura quickly clasped his hands over his mouth. He at once began to apologize.

"I'm sorry!" I shouldn't have been bossing you around! I just-!" Bakura babbled, but was interrupted by Joey.

"S'okay, man! Relax, it's totally cool!" Joey stated casually as he presented one of his famous winks. Bakura just hung his head in shame.

Suddenly, Yugi burst out," Hey Tristan! You're forgetting the song!"

"You're really good at remindin' people about singin' desse stupid Oz songs, ya know dat?" Joey whined to Yugi for Tristan; Yugi in turn stuck out his tongue.

Tristan sighed," Nah, he's right, Joey…"

Music floated out of nowhere.

"Yeah, it's sad, believe me missy,

When you're born to be a sissy

Without the vim and verme!

But I could show my prowess

Be lion not mou-ess

If I only had the nerve.

"I'm afraid there's no denyin' I'm just a dandelion

A fate I don't deserve…

I'd be brave as a blizzard!"

Bakura stated softly," I'd be gentle as a lizard."

Joey cut in," I'd be clever as a gizzard!"

Yugi finished with," If the wizard is a wizard who will serve."

Joey started again," Then I'm sure to get a brain!"

"A heart," Bakura sighed softly.

"A home," Yugi smiled.

"The nerve!" Tristan clenched the other fist that wasn't holding his tail.

"More singing!" Yami yelled.

"Yay!" Yugi shouted.

"Shut-up, the both of you!" Joey nagged. The four originals began to sing again.

"Ohh!

We're off to see the wizard

The wonderful wizard of Oz

He kindly is a wiz of a wiz

If ever a wiz there was

"If ever, oh, ever a wiz there was

The wizard of Oz is one because,

Because, because, because, because, because,

Because of the wonderful things he does!

"We're off to see the wizard!

The wonderful wizard of Oz!"

They had been skipping down the yellow-brick road, and they stopped when they saw a huge field. At the end of the field, the vast towers of the Emerald City could be seen. Nothing looked more beautiful than this sight; it meant a way out of the VHS.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Again, I apologize for the extensive wait! I've been trying to get in hours for my permit to drive and life's just a little too hectic to write right now… I hope all of you are still out there!!! Remember, please read and review!! ( it's just the little button right down over there!!! Please?)


End file.
